


Jealousy

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, jealous!alec, possessive!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Jealous Alec Lightwood.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! 
> 
> y’all seemed to enjoy the last one shot so im back to deliver more! 
> 
> send prompts on my wattpad!  
> @malecxgallavich

"I'll be right back with some more drinks, darling." Magnus said as he walked away from Alec and the pool table. Alec smiled and nodded finishing off his beer.  

"The usual, sweetheart." Magnus beamed at Maia as he tapped his fingers on the bar  

"Coming up!" she replied in her jumpy voice.

As Magnus waited he felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned to see a slightly shorter woman. "Magnus Bane as I live and breath, is it really you?!" the woman exclaimed. "Tessa! Come here!" Is all he said before pulling her in for a tight hug. They stood by the bar and talked for a while. Magnus was having quite the time catching up with her. Laughing extremely loud which eventually caught Alec's eye.

Alec watched from a far. 'Relax Alec, you're overthinking.' he told himself as he watched his warlock laugh away with that girl.

It had already been 10 minutes since Magnus had left to get their drinks. He was finally fed up, maybe it was jealousy or maybe it was ... well no, it was for sure jealousy. Seeing Magnus so close to someone else regardless of who, if it's not Alec, he doesn't like it.

He didn't want to make a scene so all he did was walk up to Magnus from behind and hug him, holding his waist tightly as he put his head on Magnus’ shoulder and nuzzeled his face in the crook of his neck and kissed it before looking up. Magnus put his arms overtop of Alec's and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alec. Magnus' _boyfriend_." He greeted Tessa, adding emphasis on boyfriend. "And I'm Tessa. Magnus' _best friend_." She replied, mocking Alec and catching on to what he was doing. Alec's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink at the realization. He let go of Magnus and stood beside him while extending a hand, it was met with Tessa's.

"Magnus has told me a lot about you, don't think for even a moment he could love anyone the way he does you." Tessa softly smiled at Alec, reassuring him that nothing he was thinking was happening. He smiled at her then turned his head toward Magnus, he put his around his waist.

"I've gotta go Mags. Will wanted me to pick him up some drinks from here, but how about we get dinner tomorrow? Me, Will, Jem & you two." she said. "And I'd love to get to know your _boyfriend_ more too." Teasing Alec once again. "I’d love to. I’ll call." She nodded and hugged him before leaving.

Soon after she left, Alec and Magnus returned to their game as if nothing had happened. Magnus leaned down on the table to position himself for the next hit, "It looks good on you," he spoke up before hitting the pool ball. Alec looked confused while his chin was resting on the pool stick, "What does?" Alec furrowed his brows.

Magnus got back up and came closer to Alec until they were only inches from one another's lips. "Jealousy, _baby_." Magnus murmured and with that latched his lips to his boyfriends, catching him off guard but he slowly melted into the kiss. Moments later they let go but still stayed close, "You're mine Magnus Bane, only mine." Alecs voice was rimmed with jealousy. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Alexander." Magnus beamed, his cat eyes flickering for a moment, showing he felt the exact same way.

They hugged tightly, basking in the love they had for one another and being ever so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but how is jealous alec both cute and hot?
> 
> leave some comments!


End file.
